


The best gift

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, Internalized Homophobia, Lies, M/M, Sub Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver and Doc have been engaged for a long time, now Oliver has to introduce Doc to Alexis, but not everything goes according to plan.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 25





	The best gift

"So, are you ready?" Doc asked him sitting next to him on the small sofa in their apartment. They had been togheter for some time now. For most of the people it was strange to think that they two, who had hated each other for so long, were now a pair of lovebirds. Sure, it took some time for them to resolve all their differences, but at the end it was worth it.

"I think so, but I'm still afraid." Doc rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Alexis was coming to visit his father during the Christmas holidays and what better time to introduce him to his boyfriend?

"You told me a lot about him, that kid loves you a lot, you don't have to be scared."

"You're right, but what if he doesn't accept me? He still goes to visit his grandparents, my parents, what if... they told him what they always said to me? That a man can't be with another man? I don't want him to hate me, he's my son. "Oliver sighed and squeezed closer to Gustave, who put his hand on his cheek making small circles with his thumb.

"You're getting too anxious, mon amour, I'm sure he won't. He'll always love you." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Oliver hoped with all his heart that Gustave's words were true.  
___________________________

Oliver arrived at the airport and looked around. Alexis' plane would have landed in minutes. Mentally he thought about what to say to his son.

"Alexis, this is Gustave and he is my boyfriend."

No. Too direct. He thought to himself. As he kept thinking, he heard a little voice he knew very well.

"Dad! Dad! I'm here!". Alexis ran to him and hugged him. Oliver lowered himself to his level and hugged him in his arms. He missed him so much. He got up and in front of him found Claire, his ex, as well as the mother of his son.

"Hi Oliver."

"Good to see you, Claire. Thanks for leaving he to me for the Christmas holidays."

"It's right that he too spends time with his father. Besides, at Christmas everyone is better off, right?" Oliver laughed softly. He and Claire had a lot of problems. The unexpected arrival of Alexis and their divergence as to whether she had to have an abortion or not, led them to the breakup, but in the end he couldn't hate her, she had every reason to be angry with him, even if now she didn't hate him anymore, he was a long time passed and she had forgiven him.

"I will leave with the first plane for France, have a good holiday together." They said goodbye and with his son Oliver went to the apartment he shared with Gustave while his anxiety grow up. As they entered Alexis looked around, then noticed Doc's presence.

"Er, good morning, sir." Alexis stepped back a little and walked over to his father.

"Hi Alexis, you can call me Gustave, your father told me a lot about you." Gustave smiled at him and walked over.

"Alexis, this is Gustave he is ...uh... my colleague and he is my roommate." No. He couldn't really have said that. Gustave glared at him. Oliver took Alexis to the guest room, made him fix his things and in the meantime walked over to Gustave who was red with rage.

"Do you want to explain to me why?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I, I panicked ... I'm so sorry, I didn't want to say it." He said feeling guilty

"Do you know what I think? That it is you who are ashamed to admit that you are homosexual. It is you who are ashamed of being with a man." Gustave said looking disappointed.

"Don't say it. That's not true. I could never be ashamed of being with a man. Especially if it's you. You don't know how much I love you Gustave. Please forgive me." Oliver put a hand on his hip, Doc calmed down and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Of course I forgive you. But I expect you to sort things out." Oliver nodded and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. After Alexis finished arranging his things, they got ready for dinner. It was all quiet until Alexis started asking questions.

"So, how long have you been together?" He asked, continuing to look at his plate. Oliver's eyes widened and looked at Gustave, who had his fork in midair and looked equally shocked.

"How did you find out?" Oliver asked him with his heart was now pounding.

"Well, as soon as I entered I noticed a picture of you hugging each other. Then I overheard your conversation." He said looking up from the plate and smiling.

"For you this is not a problem, is it?" Gustave asked him to help Oliver who was now petrified.

"And you ask me too? Now I have three parents. So no one will make fun of me saying that I have only a mother. Then now I have two dads, so even better." Oliver couldn't contain his emotions, his eyes moistened a little and he took Doc's hand smiling. He didn't have to be afraid anymore. Alexis loved him, and Doc loved him too. He couldn't have wished for better. This for him was the best Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote it very quickly but I think it looked good? I do not know? Hope you like it!


End file.
